The Black Butterfly
by Sweetest-Addicton
Summary: Celeste was just like any other person in her school, that is, until she killed a girl. She always knew she was different, but that wasn't what she had wanted to prove it with. Things get stirred up when she gets to shadow falls. What will happen when a large secret is revealed to her?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone huddled around the unconscious girl lying on the ground. My face went pale, and i fell to my knees. I clamped my mouth with my hands as my breathing began to hitch. The once silent room filled with the whispers of the people, all looking at me. The worst part was, I heard all of it; and it echoed in the back of my mind.

'Freak' 'she killed her' 'I hope she rots in jail'

I couldn't take it. I had to see. I slowly stood up and let my arms fall to my side. They all stared at me as i took slow steps towards the huddle. As i drew closer, everyone stepped back. They tried to keep at least ten feet away from me. I stopped in my tracks as i saw the blonde girl lying on the floor, her hair slowly becoming as red as the blood trickling from the back of her hair. Her face was as white as a ghost, and her normally bright blue eyes looked grey. I killed Amanda.

My eyes widened, and my vision grew blurry with tears. I took a step backwards, and i fell backwards, i caught myself and began to run as fast as i could. as i did so, It seemed as if time stopped. I bumped into a guy, and i jerked backwards from the impact.

"I.. um.. Sorry.." I said shakily.

I was just about to begin running again, but he caught me by the arm. I stopped and looked back at him with my red, puffy ,teary eyes. His grip was surprisingly strong, but it also seemed like he was holding back as well. He twitched an eyebrow at me, then looked at me surprised. I jerked my arm away and ran away once again.

After running for a while, I fell to my knees by a park, breathing heavily. It was dusk, and the street was empty. I stood up, and I walked towards the swing set. My hair swayed back and forth as I swung, and i could only think of one thing. The image was tattooed in my mind. I pictured her lifeless body on the ground, and I was the one that killed her. I clenched my jaw and squinted my eyes shut as tears fell down my cheeks. I choked out a sob. Then all of a sudden someone came up behind me and pressed a damp cloth to my face. I struggled as much as I could, then my vision went blurry then everything went black.

As i came to, my head rolled backwards and then forward before my eyes finally shot open. I sat on a couch between two guys. (Not gonna lie- they were pretty hot) I looked around and they were both asleep, so I took the chance. I stood up as slowly and quietly as i could, but one of them caught me by the arm. I looked back and his eyes were still closed, but he was awake.

"Sit down." he murmured.

"I.. um..."

He squeezed my arm tightly, and i let out a whimper. I sat back down on the couch. When i did, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I stiffened, and he let out a chuckle.

"I thought I told you to guard her, not flirt with her." A deep voice said.

looked up to see a tall guy, who looked vaguely familiar. I tried to think, then it hit me. He was the guy I bumped into at school. I didn't get a good look at him before, but now i did. he had dark brown hair that fell to his brows in the front, and went to his mid neck in the back. His shirt hugged his broad muscled shoulders and i could see how well built he was. I bit my inner lip. He was right in front of me now, and he grabbed my jaw and made me look at him. (not that he had to try hard) I looked into his pitch black eyes and he smirked.

"Take her to her room, it won't be long now." He said.

The guy with his arm around me pulled me up and dragged me to a room and shoved me inside. He closed the door and I heard the door click as he locked it. Knowing it would be hopeless, i just looked around. The room was nicer than you'd expect. The black paint in the walls was chipping slightly, and the bed was made nicely. There was a door and I poked my head inside, seeing it was a bathroom. I walked out and laid down on the bed. Before i knew it, i was asleep.

I woke up to an excruciating pain in my body. I grunted, and when it got worse, I let out a scream. I couldn't tell which part of my body hurt worse, because my whole body felt numb with pain. It even got to the point where I couldn't scream. My heart pounded so much it felt like it was going to explode in my chest. After the pain seemed to reach its climax, I passed out.

"Hey, wake up already."

I nuzzled my head in the pillow below my head, and curled up into a ball. I felt the bed create a crater where he sat. I peeked an eye out at him, and saw his dark eyes locked on me. I lightly blushed.

"Come on. I have something for you." He said and began to walk out. He stopped before the door completely closed behind him. "Hurry while it's still fresh." He closed the door behind him

_Fresh...?_

I threw the covers off my body and stretched out in the bed so my toes hung over. I sat up and rested my feet on the cold wooden floor. I slipped my shoes on and combed my fingers through my hair before getting up. I twisted the knob on the door, and a breeze made its way over to me, and I caught the staggering aroma that I could not describe. I bit my tongue and I felt my canines enlarge. I pressed my tongue against them, and the aroma seemed to get stronger. I walked out the door and followed the scent, then I walked down the hall. It was late at night, maybe three in the morning, so the hall was dim and unlit. There was a door at the end of the hall with the light seeping through it.

I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. The door creaked before finally coming to a stop, and I saw a middle-aged man tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and there were so many people sitting along the walls, staring at me. I couldn't worry, because I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the blood that trickled down his forehead. He had a rag tied around his mouth so he couldn't scream, and he looked at me with such fear in his eyes. I don't know what came over me, but in an instant I was bent down in front of him so the tip of my nose almost touched his neck. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and I realized what the amazing aroma was. It was his blood. I couldn't stop myself, it's like my body moved before I could think. I licked his neck, and I heard his heart rate increase. I smirked before opening my mouth widely and sinking my enlarged canines into his neck.

I moaned quietly as the velvety iron liquid gushed into my mouth. I placed my hands In his shoulders and clamped them strongly so he couldn't move too much. He kicked and let out muffled screams. After a few moments, he grew limp. I kept drinking the irresistible liquid until the pounding of his heart stopped, and no more blood was left in his body. I pulled back and let out a sigh of satisfaction and stood up straight. I locked my lips and wiped my sleeve on my mouth to remove any excess blood. I looked to see all eyes on me. All of them seemed indifferent, but then there was that guy from yesterday. He smirked, and walked towards me. He grabbed my the wrist and pulled me towards another room. He opened the door and it looked like... His room? He sat down on the mattress and looked at me expectantly. I tightened my jaw and sat beside him. I just contemplated what I had done, and I felt like i was in a daze.

"I'm a monster..." I whispered.

I'd killed two innocent people in the last 24 hours. I rested my face in my hands guiltily. After a moment of silence, he placed his hand on my back comfortingly.

"No you're not." He said, and i sat back up and looked him in the eyes.

My eyes were red and puffy, and his looked... sad.

"You didn't just kill two people."

"...No, i didn't." he paused. "I've killed many more people."

We sat there in silence, when I finally broke the silence.

"So why did you bring me here..?" I asked curiously, wiping my cheeks as i did so.

"...When a vampire is born, they aren't born vampires, they're born with a virus. When they come in contact with another vampire, that virus activates. You came in contact with be when you were running away. If i hadn't brought you here, you would've killed a lot more than two people." I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but it went away as fast as it came.

I hesitated, but didn't say anything. I didn't have to ask to know that's what happened to him. "What's the other reason?"

He didn't react. "I suspect someone from the FRU will come to pick you up eventually."

"...FRU...?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly, looking like a confused puppy.

"Fallen Research Unit. Kindof like the FBI of the supernatural world."

"Why would they come get me?"

He sighed, as if I should already know. "New vampires can't really control themselves, it takes a little bit. So the FRU takes them in."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because!" He snapped. I flinched, and diverted my eyes. He sighed once again. "Because the FRU keeps taking my family in and changing them."

"Your... Family..?"

"I'm in a gang called the 'Blood Brothers.' And they are my family." He said through gritted teeth.

I put my arm on his back and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He seemed surprised for a moment, then I saw a smile crawl across his lips. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, and I gazed into his coal black eyes. He leaned closer, and our lips met, and we sat there, kissing passionately as if there was no world around us. After a little bit, I pulled back needing air.

"...wow..." I said smiling. "You're not half bad." I teased.

"Nah, I'm pretty damn awesome. I think it's just because you've never kissed a vampire before." He said and chuckled.

A week later, I finally went home. I sat down at the kitchen table and got on my laptop. I was on it then my dad walked in with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He looked at me and began walking towards me. He grabbed my wrist.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He yelled furiously.

I tugged my arm away and fury burned in his eyes. I grabbed my laptop and went to my room, locking the door behind me. He drunkenly pounded on the door.

"I AM YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY!" He yelled, then i heard him throw his JD bottle at the wall.

The night was long, and the fact i had sensitive hearing didn't help. He swore all throughout the night, and he left to the bar once again.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I rolled out of bed and slid my slippers on before walking out and looking through the peephole. It was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. I hesitated but opened the door.

"Celeste Caverly?" He asked holding up a badge, and i skimmed my eyes over it. It said he was part of the FRU. "May I have a word?"

My heart stopped. "A-About what?"

"About the death of a girl at your school. Amanda Keller?"

I stepped aside, letting him in. He walked inside and slipped the badge back into his pocket. "Let me get straight to the point, I know what happened. I have enough evidence."

I closed the door behind him and sighed. "So does that mean I'm going to jail?" I asked. I saw this coming, but there was a glimmer of hope that it wouldn't, and I could spend some time with Blake.

"Not exactly." He said, catching me by surprise. "I won't if you consider this." He pulled a yellow envelope out of his coat and handed it to me. It had an address, date, and time written on the front.

"What's this?"

"When the bus will be here. Think about it."

"If I don't?"

"I'll have someone take you to jail." He said. I looked down at the envelope again and when i looked up, he was gone. I opened the envelope.

"Shadow falls, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry it took so long guys, I've been busy. I'll try to keep updating faster, And i'm going to switch the next chapter to third person.)

I sat at the kitchen table with my knees pulled up to my chest, waiting for my dad. After a few hours, I gave up. I went to my room and blasted music to drown everything out before packing. The bus would leave tomorrow. I got dressed and walked out of the house to see Blake. My pitch black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that still reached my shoulder blades. I ran over to the blood brothers' place and barged into his room. He stood up and I ran and jumped onto him. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms were tangled in his hair as I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and removed one to feel behind him for the bed. He sat down and the already heated kiss became even hotter, when he took off my shirt. I combed my fingers through his thick brown hair. He laid down and turned us over so I was below him. I pushed him away slightly to get some air.

"I came here to tell you something.." I whispered.

"What is it?"

"The FRU came to my house yesterday. They said they would arrest me if i didn't go to shadow falls."

He was silent. I didn't know how he was taking it. he slid away and sat up, and I grabbed my shirt and held it to my chest awkwardly. After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"Oh." He paused, and cut me off right before I could speak. "Well, then I'll just have to come visit you every once in a while.. And we'll have to make the most of this."

A smirk curled upon his lips, and he threw my shirt across the room. He pushed me down and started kissing me roughly. Surprise stiffened by bones at first, then I slowly melted into the kiss. I parted from the kiss for a second to pull his shirt off. His tongue glided across my bottom lip as he pleaded for entry. I smiled and parted my lips, then our tongues began wrestling for dominance. As time went on, the kiss became more heated. He slid his hand to my bare back, and unhooked my bra. He then slid his hand up to my breast and i let out a soft moan. His hand slid down until his fingers stopped at the button of my pants. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. He looked at me with such lust, such... love. I nodded ever so slightly and he tugged them off swiftly and eagerly.

The next morning I woke up laying on his chest, and i looked up to see his groggy gaze fixed on me.

"Morning" He said in the sexiest voice, I couldn't describe it if i tried.

"Morning." I replied.

I glanced at the clock behind him and saw it was 11:15. Then the image of the shadow falls packet popped into my mind. I tried to remember what day it left, then my mind filled with panic, and my heart raced.

"Shit." I said, popping up and getting dressed as fast as i could, which considering I was a vampire, was pretty damn fast. "I have to go, the bus to Shadow falls leaves at noon." I said. Once I was dressed, I walked over to him and gave him a kiss, which was meant to be quick, but he grabbed the back of my head with his right hand, and pulled me by my waist with his left hand. I straddled him and when he removed his hands, I pulled back and pecked his lips. "I really need to go.." I whispered, and he chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you soon."

I walked out and ran to my house. I climbed in through my bedroom window, and got changed. I changed into a pair of bleached denim short shorts and a sleeveless crop top that reached just above my pierced bellybutton. To top that off, I got on a pair of black converse wedges. I walked out of my room to see my dad looking at the packet, More sober and serious than I've seen him in years.

"Is this where you're going?" He asked.

"Yep. And don't even think of convincing me otherwise." I said coldly, and he just sighed.

"At least let me drive you there." He said softly. Stunned by his actions, I nodded.

He got dressed in his only suit.. The suit he wore to mom's funeral. I blinked away any tears that dared to linger. I walked out quickly, heading to the car with my overstuffed duffel bag and throwing it in the trunk before getting in the passenger's seat. I wasn't worried about my dad's driving much, He hasn't been sober in years and he'd learned how to drive while drunk. He followed soon after and got in the driver's seat and started the engine, before driving off to a mostly empty parking lot with a long yellow school bus parked in the center, and some cars huddled around it, and people flooded around it. My dad stopped the car a little farther than the other cars, and turned off the car and looked at me before pulling me in to an awkward hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered, and i could hear him choking up. Was he crying?

"You know they let parents visit every weekend, right?" I asked.

"This place you're going is a six hour drive away, and.." He paused. "I was going to wait to tell you, but since you're going, I'm starting a job next week, and it pays pretty well."

"Seriously?! That's awesome!" I said excitedly. We'd been living off life insurance money for the past couple years now, and it was finally getting better. The bus honked, meaning it would be leaving soon. "I have to go... But I'll call you once i get settled in, okay?" I asked, and he nodded. I got out of the car and he popped the trunk, and I slipped on my sunglasses before walking to the bus. I looked around for a seat and i saw some guys invite me to sit next to them, but then i found an empty seat and i sat down and leaned my back to the hard pleather seat and crossed my legs. I shuffled through my bag and pulled out my headphones and my phone so I could listen to music. I leaned my head against the window and looked outside as we went from city to city, and I didn't realize i fell asleep when someone woke me up by taking out one of my headphones and whispering in my ear.

"Hey, wake up. We're at the gas station." He whispered, and I blinked open my crimson eyes and looked over at him.

At first, all I saw was The black long-sleeved shirt he was wearing that he managed to tug above his elbow. My eyes trailed up his well built chest, wide shoulders, to his face. He was mildly tan, probably natural. He had dark brown eyes that almost seemed black, but the light shone on them to appear caramel. His hair matched his eyes, dark brown that appeared black, and in the sunlight it appeared brown, that was mildly gelled to create a messy look. My eyes trailed back to his, and i got lost in them.

"umm...?"

"Oh! thanks for waking me up, but i'm fine." I said, looking out the window, then back at him. "What time is it?"

"Four o' clock. We still got a few hours." He stated, and i nodded.

I went back to gazing out the window to all the other campers she would have to be spending her time with, happily getting acquainted. I saw the guy from a minute ago step into the image, and shrugged to one of his friends. After about ten minutes of watching the people giggle and laugh, and some occasionally step onto the bus, the bus honked just as it did when I got on the bus, and all the people took their seats on the bus. I placed my headphones back on, and this time didn't drift off. I just stared out the window, without a trace of emotion to be seen. I was only here to avoid prison. Nothing more, and there was no need to go and get attached. He only mentioned that I needed to go for the summer, and whether i would go to school there too, was to be determined.


	3. Chapter 3

The bus came to a halt, and Celeste looked at the camp. It was a lot better than she had imagined it to be, since she imagined it to be like juvy. But what did she know? She stood from her seat and shoved her phone and headphones back in her bag. She strode towards the entrance of the bus and got off, and the gravel crunched under her feet. She looked at the place around her, and took in the forest air. She walked into the camp, and eventually found her cabin. She stepped on the porch and grabbed the doorknob but paused. Her new roommates had arrived before her, and seemed overly outgoing. She let out a sigh before opening the door and having both stop talking and look over at her. One was a ginger, she hade pale skin and tan freckles that probably covered her whole body. She was slim and tall, maybe around 5'6? The other girl, had golden blonde hair with her light brown roots beginning to show. The ends of her hair had been dyed neon pink, and she was averge sized, but a little shorter than Celeste. The two looked at each other before looking back at her and walking towards her.

"Hey, I'm Lynn." The redhead said, holding out her hand. Celeste shook it softly.

"And I'm Blair." The blonde said cheerfully, shaking her hand.

"I'm Celeste." She paused for a moment, but cut them off before they could speak. "Where should I put my stuff?" She asked.

"Oh! It's right over there, By the bathroom." She said. Celeste walked over and threw her bag on the bed before walking back out.

"So, you're a vamp, huh?" Blair said and Lynn shot her a warning look.

Celeste chuckled. "Yep. What are you two?" She asked boldly. Although Blake had taught her how to see it, she still _really_ sucked.

"I'm a witch, and Blair's a shape shifter." Lynn said, and Blair giggled softly.

"That's kind of awesome. All I can do is run fast and lift heavy stuff." She joked, and all of them laughed.

After they talked for a while, Blair stood up. "Let's go." She said urgently, and Lynn and Celeste sat staring at her.

"Where?"

"To get food. I'm starving." She pouted, and they walked out together. The sun hung low in the sky, and there were no clouds to be seen. They led the way to the cafeteria, and she ran into them when they stopped.

"What are you guys-" She stopped mid sentence, and she saw the same guy that woke her up walk past, and both of their eyes were locked on him. He glanced over at Celeste for a split second before leaving.

"Damn, that is one fine piece of man candy." Blair mumbled and Lynn nodded. Celeste rolled her eyes and pushed them both forward lightly. Once they had reached the cafeteria, it was crowded with people. There were so many unfamiliar faces, and the two had began to go their separate ways. She was clueless for a moment, then she realized they were going with their own kind. Celeste looked around the room and found the vamps, and strode towards them. She saw an open seat, and took it cautiosly.

"Hey there, new girl." One of them said, and she looked up. There was a girl with golden brown hair that went to her shoulders, and she was looking straight at Celeste, along with all the other vamps. She smiled her one-sided smile and tried to blend in. That's all that mattered for the summer. Blend in, and get out. "what's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Celeste." She waited for a response, but got none. "And yours?"

"Renee." She said, and all the others introduced themselves as well. Hopefully this would go as well as she was hoping.

After lunch, she walked back to the cabin, and changed into her pajamas. She changed into a pair of baggy, oversized PJ bottoms, and a white short sleeved shirt. She sat on the couch and pulled out her phone, checking for any messages. There was one from Blake, and she smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest. Before she read it, she decided she better call her dad first.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad.." She said softly.

"Celeste!" He said surprised, and she heard shuffling, and the giggling of a woman. before he had the opportunity to say anything, she chimed in.

"I just called to say I got here safe, and I really think I'll like it here.." She said slowly, before hanging up. She sighed and buried her head in her hands Before picking it up again to look at the text.

_I miss you._

she smiled and began to type.

_I miss you, too._


End file.
